


Injuries and Mornings

by sqacey



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec is injured, Jace and Isabelle watch over him. He doesn't understand why, until Jace falls asleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries and Mornings

The oldest was dying. He was bleeding out, alone. The other two had no idea.  
The middle was in love. He felt disgusting because of it. He hated her and yet he loved her and it was a mistake.  
The youngest was hiding. She didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to be alone, forever.

The oldest felt blood leaving streaks of red on his sides and pooling around his body. He simply smiled. No one would know that he wanted this to happen.  
The middle could feel it. He felt a pain in his chest and he knew the oldest needed help. So he ran. He searched and searched and he felt weaker and weaker.  
The youngest could feel the pain. She felt the middle’s panic and the oldest’s pain and she ran. She searched and searched and found him. She found the oldest, lying in a pool of his own blood.

The oldest felt the youngest cut off his blood soaked shirt. He opened his eyes. He saw the knife stiking out of his chest. His breathing sped up. He weakly tried to pull it out, but the youngest stopped him. He was scared, now. He didn't want to die.  
The middle found them soon after, tearing his shirt into strips and handing it to the youngest. He carefully pulled the knife out. He the oldest start crying softly.  
The youngest put the pieces of cloth on the oldest. She told the middle to pick him up, to take him home. She followed. She wanted him safe.

The oldest fell asleep.  
The middle sat next to the oldest’s bed.  
The youngest sat and watched.

The oldest woke up.   
The middle slept.  
The youngest tried getting the oldest to talk to her.

The oldest stared into space, ignoring everything. He stared at the wall, noticing all the little cracks in it. It needed fixing.   
“You should have let me die.” He turned to the youngest. His little sister had a dress on today, light blue tones contrasting her hair.  
The middle stared at the oldest, “No, Alec, we need you.” He looked at the ground, “Max just came back, he wants to say hi, is that okay?”  
The youngest sighed, “Yea, Alec. Max really wants to see you.” The youngest smiled slightly, watching the oldest nod. The youngest walked out of the room to get their little brother.

“Jace?” The oldest, Alec, felt the middle unwrapping the bandages so they could be replaced.  
Jace paused, “Hm?” He gently pulled away the old bandages.  
“...I.. I'm sorry.” I love you, he meant to say. He didn't say it.  
“Sorry for what?” Jace threw the old bandages into the trash and grabbed new bandages and the antibiotic.  
Alec winced when the cold cream touched his side, “Making you do this. I can do it myself,”  
Jace shrugged, “You aren't making me do anything. Izzy and I want to take care of you instead of you always taking care of us.”  
He sat on the bed, next to Alec. He started wrapping the bandages around Alec’s waist.  
Alec leaned against Jace, “...Thank you.”  
Jace smiled, laying back onto the pillows. Alec laid next to him, head on Jace’s chest.  
He fell asleep.  
Jace smiled and closed his eyes, “Goodnight, Alec..”

Alec saw Jace still asleep infront of him. He smiled and closed his eyes again, subconsciously moving closer to Jace.

Jace pulled Alec closer to him.

Alec woke up to Jace holding him and kissing his forehead gently. He pretended to sleep as Jace left the room, presumably to get food.  
He heard the door open again and Max and Isabelle talking.  
“Alec?” He rolled over to see Max.  
“Hey buddy,” Alec smiled and sat up. Max pulled himself up onto the bed and started talking about Idris and what he'd been doing.  
Alec messed up his hair playfully, “Learn anything new?”   
Max nodded excitedly, “Lots!”   
Alec nodded, “Like what?”  
“I know a lot more runes!” Max smiled at Alec.

Jace walked back into the room with pancakes and bacon, “I brought food!”   
Alec reached over and grabbed a pancake, “Thank you,”  
Max tried grabbing for food but couldn't reach it, “Jaceee I want one too!” He tried grabbing one. Jace handed him one, “Where's Izzy?”  
Alec looked around, “She was just here?”   
Jace sat down, “We'll save the last one for her then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing for The Mortal Instruments, so I'm not used to writing their characters  
> But we need more cute Jace/Alec, right? I can try  
> This took a whole different direction than I planned I am sorry about this  
> Maybe leave a helpful critique (or how I could write the characters better, of course)


End file.
